


Push and Pull

by Nyxako



Category: Naruto
Genre: Banter, Biting, Creative Use of Chakra Strings, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Lots of biting, Mutual Teasing, switch sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-03 01:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxako/pseuds/Nyxako
Summary: A story in which dirty jokes become more than just jokes. [KankuSaku]





	Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Writing platonic KankuSaku in Vermilion made me really want to write them as an actual ship (because they're my favorite Sakura ship, if I'm being honest) so... this happened. It's basically just me going over a list of most of my major kinks and going "I'll have a little bit of everything, please."
> 
> Mega thanks to TipsyRaconteur for not only ~~accidentally~~ giving me this idea, but for also encouraging it and beta'ing. Thanks to k.waifu and cosipotente as well for beta'ing and cheering me on. I love you guys so much. ♥

Sakura sat down at her breakfast table, reading over the trashy romance novel she'd started the night before as she took a bite of her toast with jam. The plot wasn't particularly interesting, but the characters were well-developed and the romance scenes were some of the best she'd ever read. She finished the toast she'd been working on and took a sip from her glass of milk, just as a knock sounded at her front door.

After glancing down at her silky tank top and shorts, she decided to throw on a loose robe and pulled it tight around her before she went to open the door. When she saw who was on the other side though, she let the robe hang loose around her sides.

"You again?" she groaned, pretending to be put off even though she knew that the smile on her lips would give her away.

"You know you missed me," Kankuro replied, making a kissy face that looked really out of place with purple face paint at the edges of his lips.

Sakura rolled her eyes in response, taking off her robe and tossing it onto the hook on the wall. She moved back to her kitchen table, plopping down in her seat and opening her book once more.

Down the hall she heard Kankuro shut the door behind him, and watched as he entered the kitchen and grabbed an apple from her counter before taking the seat across from her. She took a sip of her milk, raising a single eyebrow curiously when she saw the smirk that had pulled at Kankuro's lips.

"Why are you drinking _that_ milk when--"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence with 'when you could be drinking mine'," Sakura stated, fixing him with a hard glare and smiling behind her book when he began to pout.

Sakura watched as Kankuro shot out a few chakra strings from his fingertips in the direction of her bookshelf, attaching them to the book he'd started reading the last time he'd visited. He took a bite from his apple--hers, actually--and propped the book open on the table. There was a time when she would have thought that the idea of Kankuro sitting leisurely at her breakfast table as if he belonged there was strange, but it had been a long time since then.

After the war ended, she and Kankuro had worked on various poisons together at least once a month. Even after they'd run out of things to work on together, he'd still come to visit her when he stopped by Konoha to visit Temari. He sometimes stopped by the hospital when she had a long shift, but most of the time he would hang out with her at her apartment. They'd become close friends, and their banter definitely reflected that.

Kankuro took another bite of her apple and leaned back as he read the book in front of him, balancing on the back legs of the chair in a way that she'd only seen the most graceful of shinobi do. Sakura smiled softly behind her book, finishing her glass of milk and then pulling her book lower so that her entire face was revealed.

"What are your plans for today?" she asked. She thought she saw Kankuro's body tense up, but he relaxed immediately after, and she wasn’t sure if she’d imagined it.

"That depends on what your plans are," Kankuro responded.

"I have a shift at the hospital and a surgery scheduled for late afternoon. It should take a few hours, but after that I'm free."

Kankuro hummed thoughtfully for a moment. "Cool. I'll hang out with Temari until you're done. Do you want to go out to dinner after your shift is over?"

Sakura blinked and then narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she watched him. If this had been anyone else, she would have thought that they were asking her out on an actual date. But this was Kankuro. His voice had been calm and collected, and the way he'd asked her had been far too casual to have been asking her on a date.

She sighed, somewhat disappointed, before shrugging her shoulders. "I don't mind, but you have to pay since you brought it up."

"That's fine," Kankuro replied. There was a smirk on his lips that _almost_ looked like a smile, but Sakura wasn't completely sure. She watched him hesitantly for a moment, then glanced toward the clock on her wall, groaning when she realized that it was almost time for her shift at the hospital.

"I gotta get ready," Sakura said as she picked up her glass and took it to the sink. Kankuro was oddly silent as she moved toward the bathroom, so she stopped in the doorway and turned back to look at him, narrowing her eyes. "Don't creep on me while I'm in the shower."

"You take the fun out of everything."

Sakura rolled her eyes and shut the bathroom door behind her, making sure to lock it before taking her clothes off and turning the shower on. As she got ready for her day, she let her thoughts drift to the dinner she was going to with Kankuro later, wondering where he’d be taking her to.

She made sure to wear her favorite pants that hugged her hips in all the right ways just in case they went somewhere nice, and then shoved Kankuro out of her apartment before running to the hospital at full speed, hoping that she wouldn't be late for work.

* * *

The restaurant Kankuro had taken her to wasn't anything too swanky, but it was still nicer than Ichiraku's and it had a nice and cozy atmosphere. The actual restaurant was relatively quiet, leaving plenty of room for them to talk. If this had been a date, she would have almost been impressed.

They were sitting across from each other at a small table, sipping tea while they waited for their food. She knew that he'd noticed the little bit of makeup she'd put on while at the hospital by the smirk on his lips, even though she hadn't put it on for him. She just wanted to look nice because she hadn't been out to dinner in ages, or at least that's what she was going to keep telling herself.

Just then, she felt something touch her leg under the table. She leaned back and glanced down, her brows furrowing when she realized that Kankuro had attached his chakra strings to her pants and had begun tugging at them. When she looked up at him, he was grinning mischievously.

“I just had to check and make sure you were actually wearing pants. Your ass looks especially juicy tonight, so I thought they may have been painted on.”

Sakura choked on thin air, lifting a hand to cover her mouth as she broke into a coughing fit.

"Are you alright?" Kankuro asked. Sakura took a moment to gather herself, pounding her fist against her chest before taking a sip of tea to clear her throat.

"I'm fine. I've just had a bit of a sore throat recently," she replied, smiling as much as she could manage. There was no way she would let him know that she’d choked in surprise just because he’d complimented her ass.

"Do you want me to give you a throat massage?"

Sakura blinked, her brows furrowing as she watched him with confusion. When she noticed the way he was waggling his eyebrows at her, she groaned. Leave it to Kankuro to seem concerned for her and then offer to massage her throat _with his dick_.

"I'm perfectly fine," Sakura cut out, kicking Kankuro's shin hard enough to definitely leave a bruise, smiling sweetly as the waiter began moving toward their table with their food.

As they ate dinner, they managed to hold an actual conversation without any more dirty jokes. Sakura didn't know if it was because of the warm lighting around them, or if it was a side effect of the delicious food, but Kankuro's eyes seemed both softer and more intense than they normally did, like he was torn between affection and lust. It was strange, but given how blurry the boundaries between them had become over the years, she couldn't say for sure that her expressions were any different.

* * *

Sakura had just settled down with a bowl of popcorn, preparing to watch a cheesy romance movie in the silky pajamas she'd been wearing earlier that day, when there was a knock at her front door. She frowned, placing the popcorn down on the coffee table before moving to the door, groaning when she heard a familiar voice humming on the other side.

"Why are you here _again_?" she asked, not bothering to throw her robe on as she opened the door for Kankuro. He grinned at her sheepishly, looking surprisingly boyish without his usual face paint. It was a good look for him.

"I may or may not have been kicked out for the night," Kankuro replied, wincing when she fixed him with the sharpest glare she could muster. "Okay, Temari kicked me out and I need a place to stay tonight."

"What did you do this time?" Sakura questioned, folding her arms across her chest and leaning against the doorway, effectively blocking him out for the time being. She noticed the way his eyes immediately darted to her breasts when her arms pushed them up, but he looked away quickly.

"Nothing worth kicking me out for," he grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I was just talking to her and accidentally cussed a few times."

"That's a lie. I know her mouth is worse than yours. What's the real reason?"

Kankuro hesitated, shifting his eyes to the ground. "Shikadai may have been in the room at the time... and you know how young kids are. As soon as they hear something they shouldn't, they won't stop fucking saying it."

"So Temari kicked you out because her toddler is running around the house screaming obscenities and it's your fault?" Sakura asked, smirking as she watched Kankuro shift uncomfortably. There were very few things in this world that could make him regret his actions, and one of those things was definitely Temari's wrath.

"More or less," Kankuro replied, shrugging his shoulders in false nonchalance. Sakura watched him for a moment before laughing, stepping back and letting him into her apartment.

"Come on then, you're just in time for movie night. I have the day off tomorrow so I'm catching up on movies I've been meaning to watch," Sakura said, still snickering quietly as she moved into her apartment. She heard Kankuro shut the door behind him and assumed he was following her. It was hard to tell, since most shinobi didn't exactly make audible footsteps.

Sakura plopped down on the couch after grabbing her bowl of popcorn, curling her legs underneath her as Kankuro sat on the other end of the couch. She watched with fascination as he shot out some chakra strings to press the play button on the DVD player. The opening credits started and her smile widened as she heard him groan.

"Why do you always watch this trash series? The romance is mediocre and the sex scenes are boring."

"Because I like the acting. Don't be such a sensitive bean," Sakura teased.

"Speaking of beans. You know what would be way more interesting than watching this crap?" Kankuro asked. There was a playful lilt to his voice that piqued Sakura's curiosity so she glanced over at him, tilting her head to the side. "If you let me help you flick _your_ bean."

Sakura swiftly grabbed the throw pillow behind her back, smacking Kankuro on the head with it before he had the chance to block. There were definitely benefits to being the combat-oriented one in this friendship. "Why can't you just be _civilized_ for once?"

"Because you like me better this way," Kankuro stated, sounding completely sure of himself.

Sakura smacked him with the pillow again before turning her attention back to her TV without saying anything, knowing that if she tried to deny it, he would easily call her bluff. She wasn't exactly known for being the best liar, and she really did enjoy the way he joked around so openly with her. But that didn’t mean she had to let him know that.

They fell into silence as they watched the movie together. The only sounds in the room were the soft hum of the air conditioner, the TV, and the occasional chewing of popcorn.

Sakura hated to admit it, but Kankuro was right about her choice in movies. This one was mediocre at best, and although the acting was good, the plot and dialogue were beyond basic. As the two protagonists finally realized their undying love for each other, the movie progressed into the passionate gratuitous sex scene. Sakura watched, placing the popcorn bowl back onto the table and leaning back further into the sofa as she sighed wistfully.

"I wish it was like that in real life," she murmured without thinking.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sakura jumped slightly and glanced at Kankuro, wondering when he'd moved closer to her. He was now on the middle cushion, almost close enough for her to touch, his thigh mere centimeters away from her feet. She coughed to clear her throat and moved her gaze back to the TV, desperately trying to ignore the heat of his body and the scent of his skin now that she was aware of how close he really was.

"It just means what I said," she replied, shrugging her shoulders to feign nonchalance. "Look at how into it they are. In real life, it's awkward as hell."

Sakura was beginning to regret her decision to keep her eyes on the TV as the two main characters pulled each other into the bedroom. The female ripped open the man’s shirt as they kissed, and whoever had been filming the scene decided just then to zoom in closer to their faces to show their tongues dancing wildly. Sakura squirmed, trying her best to keep herself calm.

"It's only awkward when you're not enjoying yourself," Kankuro teased. Sakura looked in his direction again, thankful for the distraction from the TV until she realized that his eyes were fixed on her, and there was definitely something heavy and dark in them. Something she was sure was reflected in her own.

"You of all people shouldn't be talking about that. It's not like you have experience with anyone with actual human flesh,” she said, her voice a little more breathless than she wanted it to be.

"Believe what you want, but I've never had any complaints."

"That's because your puppets can't talk," Sakura jibed, trying to joke around to keep herself from focusing on the moans that were coming from the TV.

Kankuro didn't respond, but Sakura could practically feel the tension rolling off of him in waves. He watched her silently for a moment before he began to move toward her, his eyes locked onto hers. He leaned over her, one hand resting on the arm of the sofa while the other moved to the back of the sofa to help him keep his balance.

Sakura felt her breath catch as he moved closer, his lips just barely brushing against the shell of her ear. She shuddered, something he seemed to notice and enjoy by the dark chuckle that brushed against her skin.

"I can show you pleasure you've never even dreamed of," Kankuro whispered, his voice rough and deep. Sakura felt tingles run along her skin as her mouth dropped open in a small 'o'.

Kankuro's scent flooded her senses, and she found herself lost in the smell of musk and the face paint he'd worn earlier that day. He was so close that she could feel his body heat even through her thin pajamas, but she tried to keep herself from giving in. This was Kankuro, after all.

Then again, this was _Kankuro_. She knew that he cared about her, and that she cared about him. The line between them had been blurred for so long, and she could tell from the way he'd looked at her during dinner that he was attracted to her. With the way she was reacting to him right now, she knew that she hadn't imagined her own attraction to him, either.

They had never stepped over the line that separated them as friends, but maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Sakura shifted so that one of her arms was free and reached up to touch Kankuro's face, moving him away from her ear so that she could look into his eyes. What she saw there was nearly identical to what she'd seen at the restaurant, and exactly what she needed to see: lust and affection entwined. She leaned forward so that their foreheads were pressed together and smiled softly.

"Show me, then," Sakura whispered, taking a second to relish the look of surprise on Kankuro's face before she closed her eyes and closed the distance, pressing her lips fully against his.

Kankuro didn't respond at first, but just as Sakura was beginning to wonder if she shouldn't have stepped over their invisible line, Kankuro seemed to break out of his shock. He reached so that his fingers were in her hair, the pads of his fingers pressing gently into her scalp, and then tilted his head to deepen the kiss, his lips moving against hers insistently.

When Kankuro's tongue swiped along her lower lip she melted into him, allowing him in and gasping when she felt him tug on her hair lightly. A small sound escaped the back of her throat and she felt him smirk against her lips before he tugged again, this time a little bit harder. Sakura moaned softly, every nerve in her body standing on end.

Kankuro pulled away from the kiss, shifting his body so that his lips were by her ear again. There was something sinful and dark in his voice as he purred, "I think you like a little pain, don't you, Sakura?"

Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but when he tugged at her earlobe with his teeth, only to let go and run his tongue against the slight sting, she arched against him. Her breathing quickened as Kankuro moved down her neck, kissing and sucking softly until he reached the place where her neck and shoulder met. Kankuro bit down again, a little harder, his teeth sharp against her skin. Sakura whimpered, her body shuddering with pleasure.

"You like when I do that, don't you?" Kankuro asked, amusement coating his voice as he chuckled.

The way he seemed to find her reactions amusing made her stubbornness kick in, and she leaned forward, pushing him so that he fell backward. His hand slid out of her hair as his back landed against the couch, and she shifted so that she was straddling his hips, hovering above him. She wasn't going to give him control that easily.

At first he seemed surprised, but then he smirked, as if he was still amused. Sakura clicked her tongue with annoyance and grabbed his wrists, lifting them above his head and pinning them down to the arm of the couch. One hand kept him in place as she let her fingers slide lower, gently running them along his side.

Sakura leaned down and kissed him again, slow and languid, as if they had all the time in the world. She ran her tongue along his lower lip and moaned appreciatively when his lips parted almost instantly. Their tongues swirled around each other as her fingers continued moving until they reached the hem of his shirt.

She slipped her hand underneath his shirt, gently moving against the muscles that were hard from years of shinobi training. Sakura wondered for a moment if he enjoyed pain in the same way she apparently did and experimentally pressed her nails into his side, dragging them down slowly.

Kankuro shuddered beneath her and she smirked against his lips, realizing that the answer to her question was a very resounding 'yes'. She pulled his lower lip into her mouth, biting down softly as she finally lowered her body to grind her hips down against his. Kankuro moaned, and Sakura shivered when she felt him hardening beneath her.

"You like when I do that, don't you?" Sakura purred, mirroring the question he'd asked her just moments ago.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kankuro grumbled stubbornly, but there was a breathy edge to his voice that wasn't convincing at all.

"Oh?" Sakura asked innocently, before raising her hips so that she was hovering over him again. "I guess I'll just stop, then."

Sakura moved her lips to his neck, feeling his throat vibrate as he groaned with frustration. She laughed softly, kissing his neck ever so gently, teasingly even, keeping his wrists held in place when he started to squirm. He tried to push against her hands again, but she was ready. She sent out a little bit of chakra to minutely enhance her strength, but it was enough to keep him pinned down.

"I'm sorry, I lied. Don't stop."

Sakura hummed against the pulse in his throat, lightly nipping at the sensitive flesh before moving to his ear, just like he'd done to her earlier. "What don't you want me to stop, Kankuro?"

Beneath her she could feel his body tense, but he didn't respond immediately. Sakura ran her tongue along the shell of his ear, and she heard him hiss just before he thrust his hips up. The fingers that were still under his shirt dug into his flesh as she moaned softly, the feeling taking her by surprise. He was so hard, and since she'd chosen to forgo underwear, it was almost impossible not to feel him through her silk shorts.

Kankuro thrust his hips up again, and this time he moved further so that his cock pressed against her through the fabric that separated them. Tingles ran down her spine as he pushed forward, his cock rubbing against her clit.

"Shit," she hissed under her breath. When he lowered his hips back to the couch, she gave in and pressed her hips down on him again, grinding until she could feel the thickness of his dick press into her folds. She moaned and bit down on his neck, feeling his cock twitch as he groaned.

Suddenly, Kankuro sat up and pushed her back, catching her off guard enough to let go of his wrists. He slid his body out from beneath her and stood beside the couch, his breathing a little less even than before.

Sakura watched him with confusion, her brows furrowed even as he held out a hand for her to take. She did so out of curiosity and allowed herself to be pulled up, following him as he walked backward toward her bedroom.

"Wouldn't want to ruin your new couch," he teased. Sakura's cheeks flushed a bright red.

When they reached her bedroom, Sakura shut the door behind her. Kankuro stepped closer to her, pressing her up against the door. One hand moved under her tank top while the other rested on her hip, but just before his thumb reached her breast he hesitated. His eyes locked with hers as if he was searching for something, though she wasn't sure what.

"Are you sure you want to do this with me?" Kankuro asked, and Sakura easily noticed the insecurity that had filtered into his voice. She watched him for a moment, and underneath the lust that was clouding his eyes, she saw the affection for her. She smiled.

"I'm sure," she whispered, and the smile he gave her sent her heart fluttering.

Before she had time to think about her reaction, Kankuro leaned down and captured her lips. It was the most tender kiss they'd shared so far, but for some reason it set her body on fire more than any of the others.

Their tongues slid against each other sensually as his thumb brushed against her nipple, hesitant at first and then again. She mewled softly as his other hand moved to slide his fingers beneath her shorts, lingering just above the place she wanted him to touch the most.

Sakura gasped as he pinched her nipple, pushing her hips forward eagerly so that Kankuro's fingers were closer to her entrance. He seemed to take the hint because he finally stopped hesitating and slid his fingers past her folds, Sakura's breath catching in anticipation.

Kankuro groaned, low and guttural, before pulling back from the kiss slightly. His forehead pressed against hers as he rasped, "God you're so wet, Sakura."

And then he was kissing her again, his tongue swirling around hers as he finally pushed one finger into her, and then another. Sakura moaned low in her throat as his fingers began to move, slowly, torturously. He kept his fingers moving at the same pace as he pressed his thumb to her clit and began to rub small circles.

Sakura whimpered as Kankuro moved to kiss and suck at her neck, biting softly as her body shuddered. His fingers were still moving so slowly that it was driving her mad, so she reached out, grabbing the waistband of his pants and desperately tugging him closer.

Sakura greedily gripped onto his shirt, lifting it until he was forced to take his lips and hands away from her long enough for her to tug it over his head. He latched onto her neck and pushed his fingers back into her as she moved back to the waistband of his pants, tugging them down far enough for his cock to spring free. Her fingers wrapped around his length, and when she felt how hard he was for her, she felt the heat begin to coil low in her abdomen.

"Kankuro, please," she begged, thrusting her hips against his fingers desperately. He responded by chuckling, his fingers keeping up their slow and torturous movements, and Sakura felt her patience begin to wear thin as she growled, pushing him away from her.

At first he seemed surprised and confused, but when she tore her tank top over her head, the heat in his eyes flared back to life. Sakura smirked, backing him up until his legs hit the edge of her bed. She smiled sweetly, and then pushed him back.

Before he had a chance to say anything, Sakura reached down and tugged at his pants until they were completely off. She kept her eyes on him as she slowly bent over, giving him a nice view of her breasts as she pushed her shorts down, smirking when she saw his cock twitch.

Sakura took a moment for her eyes to fully take in his appearance, running up and down his body. She noticed the scratch marks she'd left on his side earlier, and slid her gaze to the well defined muscles of his chest before moving down to his dick. Her tongue automatically darted out to wet her lips, and she heard him chuckle.

"See something you like?" he teased, and she could sense the smirk on his lips even before she brought her eyes back to his face. He'd moved so that his arms were propping him up, and although she _definitely_ liked what she saw, she decided to toy with him a little more and hummed thoughtfully, as if she wasn't sure about her answer.

"I'll only tell you if you slide yourself back," she answered innocently, watching as he raised an eyebrow before doing what she'd asked and moving so that his entire body was on the bed.

Sakura crawled onto the bed and moved toward him slowly, her gaze darkening as she watched for his reactions. She straddled his legs, keeping her hips hovering as she leaned down, kissing and biting her way up his thigh. Kankuro groaned as she passed by his cock without a single touch, but she continued to slide herself up to his stomach. She paused to suck and gently bite his nipples, then kissed her way up his neck until she reached his ear.

"I like everything I see," she purred, feeling his body shudder beneath her as she positioned her hips over his dick.

Sakura leaned back slightly, their lips so close that their breaths mingled, and locked eyes with him. She searched his gaze for any hints of hesitation to see if he wanted to stop, but then he smiled at her reassuringly. Sakura exhaled softly and smiled back before slowly beginning to lower herself onto his length, watching as his eyes fluttered before kissing him again.

A moan pulled itself from her throat as she pushed her lips hard against his. Her body shivered as she slowly slid herself down, adjusting to his size. Once he was fully inside of her, she paused her movements, one hand reaching up to tangle into his hair.

"Kankuro," she whispered, gasping softly against his lips when she felt his cock twitch inside of her. She shuddered, her fingers gripping his hair as she pressed her forehead against his.

Kankuro groaned, keeping his eyes locked with hers as he shifted his body until he was leaning on his forearms. He pushed himself up, brushing his lips against hers as he whispered, "Sakura."

There was something about the tone of Kankuro's voice, some hidden emotion in there that caused a shiver to run down her spine and sent her heart fluttering wildly. She shifted her hips, kissing him softly as she began to move.

Sakura kept her pace slow at first, unwilling to compromise the somehow tender moment that had started between them, but all of Kankuro's teasing from earlier had built up inside of her, and even with the slow pace she felt herself slipping closer and closer to the edge. Then he sucked her lower lip into his mouth, a little less gently than before, as if he sensed how close to the edge she really was.

One of Kankuro's hands slid between them until his fingers reached her clit. The sensation sent a shock through her entire body, and before she realized it, she had begun to move her hips faster and more desperately. Kankuro's fingers matched her pace, rubbing against her clit more frantically.

"Oh god Kankuro, I'm so close," she cried out, her rhythm faltering with the intensity of the pressure of his fingers combined with the sensation of being filled. He began thrusting into her from below, his dick hitting deep inside of her over and over and then suddenly her orgasm was crashing over her.

His name was a broken whisper on her lips as she felt the pleasure roll over and through her. Her body twitched and shuddered, her hips trying to move away, but at some point he'd grabbed her hips to hold her in place, letting her feel his full length inside of her as she rode out her orgasm.

Aftershocks rippled through her until she finally felt herself come back to reality. Sakura's eyes opened lazily and she gazed down at him with a languid smile on her lips. It took her a few seconds to realize that something was off with him, until she noticed that his body was still taut with tension.

Sakura frowned, her eyebrows knitting together. "You didn't come?" she asked, her frown deepening as he shook his head. "Why?"

Kankuro breathed out shakily, and his voice sounded choked as he said, "Just... give me a minute."

Sakura was still confused when she shifted her body slightly, watching as he inhaled sharply as if he was in pain. He hadn't come with her, but he was obviously close, and she didn't want to be the only one to come. So she began to move again slowly even though her legs felt like they were made of jelly, blinking in surprise when he hissed and gripped her hips harder to halt her movements.

"Sakura, stop."

"I won't get pregnant accidentally, if that's what you're worried about," she replied, still frowning.

"That's good to know."

Figuring that that was the reason he'd told her to stop, Sakura tried to move her hips again, only to have him dig his fingers into her hip hard enough to definitely leave a bruise. She shuddered, realizing that the pain felt _good_ even though she'd just come.

"Damn it Sakura, calm down."

"But you're close."

"That's the issue."

Sakura watched as one of his hands left her hip. His fingers twitched and she felt something touch her arms just before he used his other hand to flip her onto her back, keeping his body close and pressed into her. She watched as her arms were pulled above her head with his chakra strings, tugging against them curiously, only to find that she couldn't move.

Kankuro pulled himself back, sliding out of her and kneeling on the bed as he breathed in deeply. Sakura heard his breathing begin to steady as he finally looked at her again, a smirk on his lips and a mischievous fire in his eyes that caused heat to coil in her stomach again. How was he able to turn her on so much with just a single look?

"I promised you 'pleasure you've never even dreamed of' and I fully intend to deliver."

Sakura's breath caught in her throat as he leaned down and kissed her, slow and intense. The hand that wasn't controlling his chakra strings slowly moved down her body to her hips. When his nails dug into her bruising flesh she shuddered from both pain and pleasure, feeling him smirk against her lips.

Kankuro began to move his way down her body, kissing and biting the entire way down to her stomach. When Sakura realized where he was going, she pressed her thighs together, not sure if she would be able to handle the sensory overload, but Kankuro wasn't having any of it, apparently.

The pinky finger of his hand that was resting on the bed beside her twitched, and she suddenly felt his chakra strings attach to her legs. His finger twitched again and he spread her legs, moving so that he was kissing and nipping the inside of her thigh.

Sakura wasn't sure how to react. She'd never had anyone even offer to go down on her, but here Kankuro was, head between her thighs looking for all the world like he was enjoying was he was seeing.

"If you don't want me to do this, just say so. There's plenty of things we can do that will feel good, and I don't want you to be uncomfortable" Kankuro said, his voice serious as he pulled back enough to watch her reaction. The heat in his eyes was still there, but more than that, there was patience.

Sakura watched him for a moment, her awkwardness slowly disappearing as she thought about how she should respond. She'd always been curious about what it would feel like, and for some reason, she didn't seem to mind the idea of Kankuro being the first one to do it.

She licked her lips and shook her head, blushing furiously as she murmured, "It's fine."

Kankuro smiled that dangerous smile of his, and then he disappeared until she could only see the top of his head. She waited, unsure of what to do, until suddenly she felt something slide itself into her folds and then swirl around her clit. Sakura gasped as he sucked on her sensitive nub, the new feeling overwhelming her.

Her head fell back against the mattress as she felt his tongue push into her, lapping at her juices before moving to flick against her clit again. She cried out, her back arching as all of the new sensations flooded over her, and then he slid his fingers into her and she keened.

Sakura wasn't sure what he was doing, but his fingers seemed to be hitting all the right spots inside of her as he pushed them in and out, curling them upward. Between that and the feeling of him frantically licking and sucking at her clit, she found herself drawing closer and closer. Her hips started bucking, but he followed her with his mouth and her orgasm crashed over her again.

Her breathing was heavy and it felt like every centimeter of her body was tingling. Her thoughts were fuzzy and she almost felt lightheaded, but before she had the chance to fully recover, Kankuro slid back up her body. Sakura felt his cock pressing against her entrance again, gasping as he pushed just the tip inside of her.

Kankuro used the back of his hand that wasn't controlling his chakra strings to wipe his mouth and then leaned down, capturing her lips roughly. The kiss this time was heated and desperate, and somehow the taste of her on Kankuro's tongue made her pulse roar in her ears. She moaned into the kiss and tried to wrap her legs around his waist to bring him closer, but her limbs were still tied down by the chakra strings and she couldn't move.

Kankuro must have felt her tugging and realized what she was trying to do, because he snapped his hips forward and pushed his length fully into her. Her lips parted as she cried out, her back arching off the bed as she heard him groan.

"Damn it, Sakura," he growled, dipping his head down to her neck and biting down hard. His hips slammed into her over and over, and combined with the sharp pain on her over-sensitized flesh, it was almost too much.

"Oh god Kankuro. Kankuro, oh, please, please," Sakura pleaded, losing track of what she was saying as Kankuro drove in and out of her, pushing her to the brink of madness. She struggled against the chakra strings, desperate to grab onto anything to try and stabilize herself. Kankuro's strings refused to budge, and the lack of control sent bolts of electricity coursing through her body.

Kankuro released her neck from the grip his teeth had on her and pushed his lips against her ear. "One more time, Sakura. Come for me again."

As Kankuro pounded into her relentlessly, his free hand moved from her hip to slip between them again, his fingers urgent against her clit. His other hand finally let go of the chakra strings to reach up and tangle his fingers into her hair, pulling sharply to expose more of her neck.

He bit her again, his fingers still moving and his hips still slamming into her, and all of the sensations at once were too much for her to handle. Sakura's breathing stopped as she orgasmed, her body tensing as shockwaves coursed through her.

"Sakura, look at me," Kankuro groaned. Sakura forced her eyes open, locking her gaze with his for a second, and then his hips snapped into her and his body suddenly tensed as he came.

Sakura watched as Kankuro's eyes squeezed shut, a moan falling from his lips as she felt him pulsing inside of her. He whispered her name one last time, and then his body slowly relaxed. He shifted to the side and collapsed onto the bed, laying on his side to face her, his breathing heavy and labored.

She waited a few moments for her head to stop spinning and then lifted her arm, moving it to rest her palm on his face gently. His eyes opened slowly and she smiled at him softly. He watched her quietly for a moment before smiling back.

"Was it better than that movie scene?" Kankuro asked. Sakura blinked, confused for a moment before remembering the movie that they'd been watching before.

"Definitely," she replied, unable to stop herself from giggling quietly. Everything around her felt floaty, as if she was laying on a cloud and her head was stuffed with delicate cotton balls.

"Good, I'm glad," Kankuro said, his smile widening across his lips.

Sakura stopped giggling so that she could study his face. He looked more handsome than she remembered, and she was sure it wasn't the lack of face paint or the light sheen of sweat. She'd seen him like that before, many times over the years. No, he looked especially handsome right now because he seemed happy, and she wondered if he always looked this way after sex.

"Are you happy?" she asked, and it took her a moment to realize she'd asked the question. He blinked at her with what she thought was surprise, and her already flushed cheeks reddened even further.

"Are you?" he countered.

"I asked first," Sakura whined, pouting.

"I guess that's fair." Kankuro shifted his body until he was laying close enough to her that their bodies touched, then draped an arm across her stomach. He nuzzled his nose against her shoulder and sighed contentedly. "I'm very happy."

"Why?"

"You answer first."

Sakura was confused for a moment before realizing that he was referring to his counter when she'd asked if he was happy. She thought about it, humming as she let her mind try to take everything in. All of this had happened so suddenly, and she hadn't expected her and Kankuro to ever cross the line between friends and... whatever this was. But as she shifted her gaze to lock eyes with him again, she found herself smiling and nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Kankuro grinned again, the happiness practically radiating off of him as he shifted in bed, leaning his weight onto his arms as he kissed her. His lips were soft against hers, and he kissed her so gently and tenderly that it sent butterflies racing in her stomach and made her body melt. When he pulled back, he kissed her forehead affectionately and then laid back down, resting his head on her shoulder again.

"You never said why you're happy," Sakura murmured quietly.

"I thought that was obvious," Kankuro mumbled, his voice sleepy as he yawned. He kept his head nestled against her shoulder, but he looked up at her with a gentle smile on his lips. "I've liked you for ages."

It took Sakura a few seconds for his words to sink in, but once they did, her eyes widened in surprise. “You… like me?” Kankuro nodded his head once. “How was it supposed to be obvious?”

“Well, would _you_ take someone out on a date and told them their ass looked juicy if you weren't interested?” Kankuro asked.

“I guess not…”

“Exactly.”

Sakura's brows knit together as she let the idea roll through her mind. All of their flirty banter over the years was starting to make sense, even though she’d never _really_ considered the idea of liking him romantically before. Still, if her actions tonight had taught her anything, it was that she was definitely attracted to him on more than just a physical level. There was no other explanation for her heart fluttering the way it did when he smiled at her, even if she wasn’t sure how deep her feelings actually ran yet.

“What about you?” Kankuro asked.

Sakura blinked and turned her attention back to the present, wondering if his voice had shaken or if she'd just imagined it. “What do you mean?”

“I mean…Do you like me back?”

Sakura hesitated, and then answered, “I never really thought about it before.”

Which was true--she _hadn’t_ considered it before. She was fairly certain that she already knew her answer, but the last thing she wanted to do was ruin her friendship with Kankuro by telling him she liked him, and then changing her mind later on. She wanted to be certain of her answer before she gave it to him.

“I suppose that’s fair,” Kankuro hummed, his voice light and airy as if he wasn’t particularly concerned about her answer. Maybe he’d seen right through her and already knew what it would be, even before she knew for certain. “You can’t deny that the sex was amazing, though.”

Sakura laughed and shook her head, swatting his arm that was still draped across her stomach. “It was okay, I guess.”

“Just okay?” Kankuro asked, gasping dramatically as he feigned shock. Sakura giggled at the way his eyes had widened comically, but then they narrowed again and she saw the heat return to his eyes. A smirk crossed his lips, and her body shuddered automatically in response. “Well then, I have an idea.”

Kankuro moved suddenly, grabbing her hands and pinning her to the bed as he shifted so that he was between her legs again. As he leaned down to kiss her, Sakura felt her entire body melt into him.

“Since you have the day off tomorrow, let’s get started on round two,” Kankuro murmured, his lips still pressed against hers. Sakura gasped when his cock grinded against her, a whimper escaping her throat as he pulled her lower lip between his teeth. He released her lip and then pulled back, a feral grin on his lips.

“I’ll make sure you admit that it’s amazing this time.”


End file.
